coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6955 (26th November 2008)
Plot Carla arrives back from LA. Tony's surprised to see her. Carla quizzes Tony over the money he took from the joint account. He apologises and tells her that he's got a cashflow problem as the flats aren't selling. Gary and Len break into the Platts house and steal the kitchen. Becky arrives at court and tells her solicitor that she no longer has a witness. Gail and Joe arrive home and are shocked to discover the kitchen has gone. Joe, David and Tina explain to Gail about their feud with the Windasses. Helen and Barry's 40th wedding anniversary party takes place. Steve wonders how he can get out of it so he can take the witness stand for Becky. Steve pays Graeme to punch him in the face and then lies to Michelle saying he's been mugged and will have to go to casualty. Michelle's taken in. Hayley's upbeat having been to visit the youth centre for which Emily is a fundraiser. Steve rushes into court and takes the witness stand. He tells the judge how he and Becky are having an affair and she was with him on the night in question. To their horror Becky and Steve suddenly clock Blanche in the public gallery. David and Joe go looking for the Windasses only to find the house completely empty. Becky is found innocent. She can't thank Steve enough and they kiss. Their kiss becomes more passionate and they end up in bed at a hotel. Norris proudly introduces Rita and Jed to Mary Taylor, the competition winner. Mary invites Norris to attend the Cliff Richard concert with her. Carla proposes to Tony and tells him that she's booked the wedding for the following week. Tony's delighted. Steve arrives at the Rovers and joins the party. Michelle's pleased that he's back but it's clear Steve would rather be with Becky. Cast Regular cast *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast *Len Windass - Conor Ryan *Helen Connor - Sorcha Cusack *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *DC Hooch - Dominic Carter *Solicitor - Keith Woodason *Judge - Ann Aris Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtroom, corridor, foyer and exterior *Windasses house - Exterior *Unnamed hotel - Guest bedroom Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *First appearance of Mary Taylor. *Dave Holland was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve testifies at Becky's trial and delivers a heartfelt speech that surprises everyone - even himself; Gary and Len concoct a cunning plan to take revenge on the Platts without anyone getting hurt; Carla arrives home unexpectedly; Norris goes on a date with a fellow competition addict; Hayley gets an interview for a job at the youth centre; and Michelle's party for her parents proves a resounding success. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,820,000 viewers (8th place). Category:Extended episodes Category:2008 episodes